


Heatwave

by InexplicableCat



Category: South Park, South Park: The Stick of Truth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InexplicableCat/pseuds/InexplicableCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek can't stand the heat and Craig can't handle sexual starvation. There's only one good thing that could come out of this. Shower Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

It was no secret that Tweek couldn’t stand the heat. Pretty much all of his friends and former classmates knew about it. Since elementary school he would venture out in the frigid, snowy, Colorado weather only in an ill-buttoned shirt, which left patches of his pinkish skin unprotected and uncovered. But he didn’t seem to mind at all. He never complained about being cold. Craig used to watch him carefully, trying to decipher any signs of Tweek freezing his ass off, ready to offer his blue jacket or hold him close pretending he did so just to share his body heat with him but in reality because he wanted to listen to those small humming noises that came out of his blonde friend almost constantly.

Those small noises that emanated from his best friend was one of the countless things, regarding Tweek, that Craig had to look forward to when he would wake up every morning for another tedious day of school.

The fact that Tweek wasn’t, in reality, affected by the cold was made even clearer to everyone especially during their Stick of Truth days. Tweek would parade around clad in his barbarian armor, which wasn’t much of an armor at all. Just a pair of brown cotton pants and a leather belt strapped diagonally across his chest, leaving him shirtless in a four feet snow environment. Craig was pretty sure that the body paint didn’t count as clothing.

He couldn’t complain, really. But along with endless delicious exposures of Tweek’s torso, it also made him wonder about his friend’s tolerance against the cold. Maybe it was his constant shaking that did the trick, or maybe all that caffeine in his system or _maybe_ he had an inhuman homeostasis, who knows. Whatever the case might have been, Tweek seemed unable to feel cold. Again, that was very convenient in a place pretty much perpetually covered in snow.

It was no secret, also, that they had started dating at fourth grade, faking it a bit at first, getting caught up in it later on and generally being soulmates in a way that may or may not have involved getting naked together and finishing each other off.

So, no one was really surprised when they moved together to Denver after graduation; Craig attending college classes there and Tweek working as a barista at a local Harbucks.

In the big city the weather was a little better than in South Park. Still, most of the time there was a nice chill in the air, which allowed Tweek to keep his dressing habits, constantly unfazed by the cold. The problem became obvious the first summer they spent there. Some days the temperature would rise up to 80 degrees, which made Tweek’s life a real sweat sticking, red-hot skinned, blood boiling hell. He would look like he was ready to spontaneously combust in his Harbucks uniform, he would take five to six showers a day and he would sleep with the window wide open, something that annoyed Craig to no end, since he was worried about their safety and kept waking up during the middle of the night to make sure no one had burst into their shitty apartment. They couldn’t afford air-condition and Craig insisted that it was pretty useless anyway, since most of the time the weather was wintry enough as it was.

Except for a week, more or less, during one of the hottest summer months, when a mini heatwave would storm through the city, leaving Craig to pick up the pieces of an overheated, extremely irritated and with zero interest in any draining activities Tweek. Draining activities including sex of course.

It could drive Craig mad. You see, he was the kind of person that cherished his small daily rituals; a comforting routine was what he aspired to most in life. Part of that routine was regularly fucking his boyfriend on their creaking, rusty bed or anywhere else in their house they damn well pleased. Craig was adamant about that. After all those years, he was still extremely attracted to Tweek, not just on a deeper, more spiritual level, but in a physical, instinctive way as well.

To slightly paraphrase Alan in ‘The Hangover 3’, Tweek let Craig mount him, which relaxed him.

And don’t think for a moment that the feeling wasn’t mutual. In fact, Tweek was the more insatiable one in most cases. Except for that goddamn week, more or less, when that mini heatwave would sweep through Denver and Tweek didn’t like to be touched, hugged, cuddled, or penetrated.

It was a Friday afternoon in the middle of July, almost 90 degrees outside, when Craig came home from his classes only to find Tweek spread on the dirty, tiled kitchen floor, practically naked, wearing just his Ant-Man boxers. He was gritting his teeth, keeping his eyes closed, in a desperate effort, Craig was suspecting, to absorb the floor’s coolness.

It was an intriguing sight in and of itself and Craig couldn’t help but kneel down next to his distressed boyfriend, devouring his mouth and earning a startling shriek for his troubles.

But as soon as he started touching him, Tweek got up hurriedly, mumbling something about taking another shower cause apparently the cold floor didn’t do the trick and leaving Craig more frustrated than ever. He stayed up late that night, trying to come up with a solution to their problem, listening to Tweek’s loud puffs as he rolled around in the bed, trying to get some sleep himself.

The following day, Craig didn’t have any classes so he spent the morning catching up on some of the shows he and Tweek were watching, waiting for his boyfriend to finish his shift, all the while continuing to mentally orchestrate his devious plan.  

When Tweek came home, sweating and looking absolutely miserable, having walked ten minutes after his shift in the unbearably hot weather from the nearest Harbucks, he ran straight to the shower, passing through Craig in their tiny living room, not even bothering greeting him.

Craig waited a few minutes, just to hear the familiar fumbling noise of discarded clothes and the sizzling of running water and then he got up from the couch slowly, with calculating movements and followed his boyfriend into the bathroom. He slipped out of his own clothes, letting them fall on the floor and he approached as soundlessly as he could the shower stall.

He yanked open the already deteriorating shower curtain with such force that he almost ripped it off the ceiling, making Tweek jump in surprise, yelling obscenities. Craig had to step into the cubicle hurriedly and catch his boyfriend before he fell and broke his leg or something.

“Jesus Christ, man! Don’t scare me like that,” Tweek was protesting as he was being pushed against the shower wall by Craig, who didn’t miss the opportunity to get his hands all over his dripping, spazing boyfriend.

Luckily, the shower was big enough to fit two people in it, allowing them to often bathe together or to engage in other, more entertaining activities.

Tweek frowned and tried to free himself from Craig’s constricting body, pushing against his boyfriend’s chest with his palms “Let go of me, man! You know it's too hot for touching."

“It’s not too hot in here,” came the deadpanning reply and then Craig lowered the water pressure a little so that it was gently rinsing them, falling down on their heads.

Tweek hated to admit that it felt really nice, Craig’s whole body pressed against his own under the streaming water. He could feel himself getting hard, against his boyfriend’s already solid erection and he caught himself blushing. The fact that Craig was staring at him with such a stupid smug expression on his face, lips curled up into a grin, one eyebrow raised suggestively, certainly didn’t help.

Before he could voice his further protests, though, he was cut off by Craig’s mouth against his own, who had given in and started devouring Tweek’s lips, trying to pry them open and stick his tongue into his mouth.

Tweek knew by then that it was a lost cause, and without having any excuses left, since the streaming water kept the heat at bay, he opened his mouth and sucked hungrily his boyfriend’s tongue.

They kissed fervently for a while; swallowing droplets of water that made Tweek want to cough but managed to control it so he didn’t spoil the moment. Craig’s hands were wandering all over his body, caressing his chest and the inside of his thighs and when his lips found the soft skin of his neck, Tweek shivered and let out a small whine. “C-Craig” he moaned, grabbing his boyfriend’s ass to push their bodies even closer together.

“Shut up,” Craig grumbled through his mouth, still attached to Tweek’s throat. He continued to suck at Tweek’s neck as their erections were grinding against each other between their wet bodies. They were both panting heavily, letting out the occasional sighs and moans.

When Craig let go, he stepped back a little, leaving some space between them and Tweek was ready to protest when his boyfriend dropped to his knees, slowly and with caution in order not to slip and fall on his ass.

He stroked Tweek’s thighs, steading with his hands his squirming boyfriend and then he looked up at him, a mischievous smirk on his lips, before he took his tongue out and gave a long, slow lick all over Tweek’s dick.

Tweek’s fingers clawed against the shower wall and he tipped his head backwards, shutting his eyes closed and clenching his teeth. Craig continued to drag his tongue all over Tweek's cock and when his tongue reached the tip he took him whole in his mouth sucking and whirling his tongue all the while. Tweek was trying his best to control himself as the water was still streaming down on them and he didn’t want to make any sudden movements but he was beginning to lose himself in the sensation that Craig’s tongue against his wet dick was causing him. He had really missed his boyfriend’s mouth.

Craig was sucking and licking and making small sounds from the back of his throat all around his boyfriend's dick and after a while he removed one of his hand’s from Tweek’s hips and brought it between his legs, nudging them open a little. He gently pushed one wet finger inside him, not stopping until it was all the way in. He picked up a rhythm of sucking and thrusting that left Tweek gasping incoherent things while he brought one hand at the back of Craig’s head and shamelessly started fucking his face. The gesture made Craig unbearably hard, so much that it hurt, but he didn’t want to give in and touch himself just yet. He swallowed all the precome coming out of his boyfriend’s cock and then he rose to his feet and crashed his mouth against Tweek’s. When they parted, Craig grabbed his wrists and turned his boyfriend around so that his own dick was pressed against Tweek's ass. He spread Tweek’s legs a little in order to gain better access and then he grabbed one of Tweek's fruity shampoos and poured a little on his erection, before pushing in.

Tweek yelped against the wall, his face pressed against the cool tiles. Craig bended him forward, while pulling his ass towards him. He pushed further inside him until he was all the way in and the whole angle they were fucking was doing miracles to Tweek’s sweet spot, who let out a few hoarse screams.

Craig picked up a quick, almost desperate pace, thrusting against his boyfriend who occasionally pushed back, the two of them creating a delicious rhythm. Eventually Tweek brought a hand to his erection and with a couple of long strokes, he came all over the shower wall, hard and achingly. It didn’t take too long for Craig either, as he crashed Tweek’s ass against his dick a few more times before coming inside him with a loud growl.

When it was all over, Craig cleaned Tweek up and helped him step outside of the shower. He tried to wrap his towel around him but Tweek wouldn’t let him. Instead he took it with him to their bedroom and spread it on his side of the bed. Still dripping water from all over his hair and body, Tweek lay down on the towel and with an expression on his face of utter fulfillment he drifted off to sleep. Craig was watching him, his mind only half registering the fact that their bed was going to be all wet. 


End file.
